Percy Jackson and the prophecy of eleven
by Demonking123
Summary: When ten demigods cross the border into Camp Half-Blood, one can say it is luck. Or is it? A prophecy is revealed about eleven Greeks venturing off into the world to fight a long forgotten God. Hoo never happened but the characters as well as the Roman camp exist.
1. Chapter 1

HOO did not happen, but the characters still exist

Percy POV

Hi! I'm Percy Jackson for any of you who do not know. And well I defeated Kronos when I was only sixteen and… you guessed it, I'm a demi-god. After the battle in Manhattan, I made the Gods swear to reveal ALL their half-blood children…

About three months after the battle swarms of twelve year olds started crossing the border to camp half-blood. Chiron gave me the job of welcoming the new recruits and leading them to their cabins. One fateful day a whopping ten children crossed the border with only one satyr. And that satyr is my best friend, Grover.

"Grover!" I exclaimed as he crossed the border last. We gave each other big hugs. "That must be a new camp record."

"Ya," he replied breathlessly. "Wasn't too many monsters." We laughed. That many demi-gods in one place can attract a lot of monsters.

I turned to the new half bloods. They seemed to range in ages from ten to fifteen. Then I realized, I only could see nine of them. I looked around. Playing in the grass was a five year old girl I had not seen before. I walked up to her and softly said, "Hello. My name is Percy Jackson. What is yours?"

"I am Lee." She replied quietly.

"Can you please come with my? I want to speak to you and all your friends." I held her hand and we walked to the group of newcomers.

"Hello everyone! My name is Percy Jackson and I am the councilor for the Poseidon cabin. As you might have guessed, my father is a God. Also, know that one of your parents is a God also. Hopefully, in a few days time, all of you will be claimed by your godly parent, until then, please stay in Hermes's cabin"

Almost instantly after I finished speaking, the eldest newcomer, who I later learned was named Ethan fell to the floor.

I ran over to him and checked his breathing. It was at a slower than normal pace of a sleeping man. I stood up and told the others that he had been claimed by Hypnos, the God of sleep. They all seemed to relax. One by one, they all started to be claimed. Three fourteen year old girls named, Roxana, Sierra and Brittney were claimed by Aphrodite. A ten year old boy, Lou and a thirteen year old girl, Jessica were claimed by Apollo. A twelve year old boy named Liam was claimed by Hephaestus. A ten year old boy named Jay and a fifteen year old girl named Taylor were claimed by Cupid. The only unclaimed child was little Lee.

That was the quickest any newcomers have been claimed. I looked at Grover. He nodded at me and led the nine claimed children to their respected cabins, to meet their councilors and siblings. I led Lee to the Hermes Cabin.

Sierra POV

The Satyr Grover took us to our cabin. My sister Roxana had to pull me by my arm to make me follow her because I kept looking back at Percy Jackson. He had the perfect build and jet black hair. He was perfect.

When we entered the cabin, the head councilor, Piper was arguing with the former head, Drew about something. When they saw us they stopped arguing. Piper angrily gave Drew a gold coin. Drew called all the Aphrodite campers to sit in a circle in the middle of the cabin. Once Grover left, Piper started talking. "Welcome. My name is Piper McLean. Yes I am the daughter of the actor. Would you care to tell us your names?"

"Roxana"

"Brittney"

"Sierra"

"Welcome all of you. I am sure you saw me and Drew over here arguing. We tend to do that a lot. This time we made a bet if someone was going to fall for Percy Jackson."

I started blushing right away. How could they have known? Oh, right. Daughters of the love goddess. We all joined the circle.

"It's okay Sierra. Many people in this cabin like Percy. But he has a girlfriend."

About half the girls in the cabin sighed. I would think that Piper would sigh also, but she didn't.

"For the new girls, our first activity today is archery, so be down there in fifteen minutes." Piper said.

All the campers replied, "Yes Piper."

Percy POV that night

I went to bed pretty much exhausted that night. After meeting with the new kids, I had archery with the Aphrodite campers. That entire time, I did not once touch a bow or arrow. I spent the time running from Aphrodite daughters. I continue to tell them I had a girlfriend, but that still does not matter to them.

Anyways, I slept like a medusa victim that night. I also had what some might call a nightmare/dream. Half bloods call it a vision:

_I was walking on a beach. The ocean waves hitting the shore to my right. It was a dark night. The moon hiding behind clouds. A girl roughly my age came up to me. She had dark black hair and purple eyes. She wore Goth style clothes and a black pearl hung from a necklace around her neck._

"_Hello young demi-god. My name is Nyx. The Goddess of the night. I have come to give you a message."_

"_Is it about Lee?" I asked._

"_Yes." She replied. "You may think that she was not yet claimed, but she was."_

_I thought back to the meeting. "Well, it was pretty lucky that all ten children survived."_

_Nyx took a step back. "It wasn't just luck my friend." She continued walking backwards until her face and body were lost in the black of night._

I woke with a massive headache. But I had one thought repeating in my brain.

_Lee is the only daughter of Nike._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessica POV**

I had a nice first night in the Apollo cabin. Music was constantly played day and night. I learned that most of the famous singers are sons and daughters of Apollo. The unfortunate part is that most of the cabin likes listening to Justin Beiber. So I spent half the night blocking my ears from his music.

That morning, our cabin went to sit at our table for breakfast. I sat beside Lou. Suddenly, my cabin mates all stood up and walked to the fire. They all started throwing in the best portion of their food into it. The head councilor whispered to me, "offering it to the gods."

I stood up and offered the best part of my egg salad. I sniffed in the smoke. Instead of smelling like… well… smoke, it smelt like a combination of delicious cuisines. I could have stood there smelling the smoke all day, if not for my grumbling stomach.

After a magnificent breakfast, we had archery with the horse/man, Chiron. He galloped into the archery range. "I would like to welcome newcomers, Jessica and Lou to advanced archery. Is it your first time ever holding a bow?"

"No," Lou says.

I look at the ground embarrassed. "Yes," I say.

When Chiron notices my embarrassment, he agrees to privately teach my, so I can catch up to my Apollo siblings. After missing the target a few times and narrowly missing Chiron; who happened to be standing behind me, I got the hang of the bow. Maybe Apollo really was my long lost Dad from Greece that my mom always mentioned to me.

Lou on the other hand was a pro. His mother was a professional archer, so she took him to her practice sessions. He already impressed the other campers by shooting three arrows at once. Hitting the center on three different targets. I've known him for years, so it didn't impress me too much.

Will Solace, the head councilor also taught me a lot about Greek Mythology. And why Percy Jackson is such a big celebrity here. Boy, that took a while. Anyways, around lunch Percy came up to me to ask where Lee is. "She should be with the Hermes cabin at sword practice. But I'd also try the Aphrodite cabin. They really like her; her being the youngest demi-god here, and all." I said. He walked away pretty quickly, like it was a life or death situation. Being a half blood, it might be.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked up to a very troubled Percy, who was speed-walking in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. His face looking very grim. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I can't find Lee…You know, the little girl that is in Hermes' cabin." He responded. I nodded. He continued his speed-walking to the Aphrodite cabin. Then he quickly stopped turned around and kissed my cheek, before hurrying off.

Yes, we were still dating.

I continued walking with the rest of the Athenian cabin. Some newer campers gave me weird looks, but most of them knew that this was just normal. We had been dating for about ten months now. I had sword training with the Aphrodite cabin, so naturally it would just be the Athenians training. The Aphrodite girls were probably back in their cabin giving some frightened boy a makeover. Or playing with little Lee. They've been doing that quite a lot lately.

When I got to the training area, I saw that Butch from the Iris cabin was teaching the class. He had only been here for the last few months, but he excelled at swordsmanship. He now only found competition while fighting Percy; who is the best in camp. Butch drew his sword. A long custom-designed celestial bronze long sword. It was a medieval style weapon; the only one in camp. It had an imperial gold hilt with small stones enlaced in the handle. As he moved the sword, light would reflect off of it, making it seem to change colour with every swing.

"Today," Butch began, "we are going to learn how to use everyday items such as sand or dirt for instance, as a distraction for one's enemy. I know it helped me on my quest to retrieve the key to Iris's organic food store. Anyways, Annabeth. Can you come here so I can use you as a partner?"

I quickly walked over and unsheathed my bronze dagger. I held it at the ready.

"Attack me."

I did as he told me. I quickly jabbed at his throat. Using his sword, he parried and ducked under my arm. In doing so, he picked up some dirt from the ground and tossed it in my face. In the second that I was distracted, he disarmed me and brought me to the floor so I landed hard on my bottom.

"Now everyone pair up and try this. One person will stab at the others throat. The defender will parry, distract and disarm. Is that clear!?" Butch called out for everyone to hear.

Everyone said, "Yes," then quickly found partners and started practicing. Us having an odd number, I continued to practice with Butch.

"You're starting to become a great teacher." I told him.

He blushed. "Thanks."

For being such a burly guy, he is quite childish. Not many people compliment him. I do not understand why.

We continued practicing this for the rest of the hour.

**Percy POV**

After talking quickly with Annabeth, I ran to the Aphrodite cabin. I loudly knocked on the door. Sure enough, Lee was inside getting her hair braided by Drew. I was about to start screaming at the Aphrodite girls when Drew walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Percy, Calm down." She said.

I immediately started feeling better. "I hate charm speak." I grumbled under my breath. Drew smiled. "We just love having Lee in our cabin. I think she likes being with us too. Don't you, Lee." Drew turned her head to face Lee, who was nodding very quickly. "I have so many sisters!" She screams happily. I smile slightly. "Just be careful." I say. "Travis and Connor couldn't find you anywhere. They thought you got stuck in one of their prank webs." I smiled at some of the girls awkwardly. They were still pulling out spider webs from their hair. "They wanted to say sorry. The prank was meant for the Athenian kids."

The Aphrodite campers stared holes through me. "Lee it's time to go back to the Hermes cabin with your cabin mates."

"Do we have to go now?" Lee whined. I nodded. Lee stood up, gave some of the girls hugs, then grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the Hermes cabin.

Halfway back, Jessica ran up to me carrying a bow. "I came as fast as I could." She huffed. "I was waiting for Chiron to show up to our private archery lesson; so I could catch up to the rest of my cabin. I waited an hour and He didn't show up." Jessica paused a moment to catch her breath. In that time, Annabeth ran up to me, also breathing hard. She had a grave look on her face.

"Chiron has disappeared."


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

"Chiron has disappeared." Annabeth said gravely.

It took me a second to register this. The Director of Camp Half-Blood. The immortal son of Kronos has disappeared. I had no idea what to do. Even if I am the leader of the Camp, I still turn to Chiron for advice. I looked at Annabeth. Her face was grim.

"Percy, you should go consult Rachel." I nodded.

I went to Rachel's Oracle Cave. It was a small rock with a dark opening to the east side of it. I entered the cave. I have not been in here since her huge renovation, so I was completely shocked when I saw a flat screen TV, small Jacuzzi and a computer. "Wow." I gasped. Rachel came out from a small room. I smirked. "Ya, I know. And my dad paid for all of this."

"Seriously?"

"Well, he thinks he paid for a small townhouse I rented with some friends." We laughed about that for a while. "So, what's up?" She asked me finally.

"Well, Chiron was kidnapped—I mean horse-napped. And I think I need a prophecy from you, or something."

The bright, lit-up cave suddenly became dark and gloomy. Green mist started to appear from small crevices and swirl around Rachel. Her eyes turned emerald green. When she spoke, it seemed like three of her were talking at once.

"Ten Half-Bloods shall travel the world,

The Monster's plot, quickly unfurled.

Luck's child trapped in a prison,

Echidna's sons newly arisen.

Centaur's deed,

The young one will lead.

As the sea will finally arise,

The son of sleep will meet his demise."

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal and the smoke dissipated. As she fell to the ground, I caught her. "Thanks." She whispered tiredly. I grinned, "Well, it was a very cheerful prophecy." Rachel giggled slightly.

"Can you help me to my bed? After every prophecy, I find it is best just to take a good long nap."

"Sure." I answered softly.

I carefully lifted her up and placed her on a small pink bed. I then got up and left. I needed to tell Annabeth about this before I could forget any of the words.

**Liam POV**

So far, I loved my new cabin. I always thought that I was weird, building small metal sculptures in school. But here, everyone does it!

Anyways, my cabin spent the entire day inside the forges teaching me how to make my own weapons and armor. I also found out some neat ways to enchant them. So far, I created a celest-e-something bronze sword and a small metal dagger. The head councilor Leo Valdez said I was doing really well.

Now on with the story! In the Forges, beside the heap of celestial bronze, (Ya that's it!) was a smaller heap of a dark purple metal. I turned to Leo. "Hey, what's that purple stuff and why is it in the forge?"

Leo patted my shoulder. "That my friend is a very rare metal called Nyx's dust. IT is very hard to work with, but if done correctly, it is the most powerful metal against monsters, on Earth! But unfortunately, nobody knows what temperatures to use and that's all of the stuff we have." He gave me a sad sigh. I knew that he wanted to use that metal as badly as I did. But I know that I would wasn't to use just about anything, because of my form of ADHD.

I knew I had to get my hands on some of that stuff, but I did not know when. Until I remembered that no one is allowed in the Forges at night. Well, that gave me a brilliantly devious idea.

**Ethan POV**

When I awoke this morning, I quickly looked at my bedside clock. The time was 1:04…in the afternoon. _Oh No!_ I thought to myself, _it's my first day here and I already missed half the day! _It wasn't until then that I realized my head councilor was still fast asleep in his bed. I looked around the room. Over each bed stand was a small candle. Soft orchestral music was being played around the room. I got out of bed and changed into blue shorts and my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

I left the dark, yet peaceful cabin and entered the bright, noisy outdoors. The younger kids were running around, while the older campers were practicing on the archery range and hand-to-hand combat. I looked over to where the Cupid and Aphrodite cabins were practicing sword fighting. I took a quick glimpse at Taylor. For the few weeks it took to cross the camp border, we became good friends.

I saw her twirling her celestial bronze blade. Jet-black hair spinning. Perfect blue eyes locked in concentration. Rose red lips…No; I do _not_ have a _Crush_ on her. I might like her a bit…

I watched her and her cabin practicing with their swords. Of course, the Aphrodite cabin was sitting on the side flirting and gossiping with each other and the dryads nearby. Taylor wiped some sweat off her forehead and sheathed her sword. When I saw her run up to me, my heart skipped a beat. "Hey" she said tiredly.

"Hey" I replied. She smiled which made me smile. And blush.

"So why aren't you at your third period?" She asked.

"Actually, I just woke up. So I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." I replied.

"What about your head councilor?"

"Still asleep." Taylor laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"If I was sleeping past twelve o'clock, my head councilor would curse me. That either means I would fall for some random boy or have boy troubles for a month."

We both laughed.

"I better go ask Chiron what I'm supposed to do."

"Bye Ethan"

"Bye"

I turned and walked to the archery range. Chiron is usually there, practicing or teaching. Today, he was practicing.

"Hello, Chiron."

Chiron turned on his horse legs, and looked at Ethan curiously.

"Why is a son of Hypnos out of bed so early?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Hypnos is the god of sleep, we changed your schedule so it starts after lunch instead of after breakfast."

"Oh, so that's why my head councilor is asleep right now. And why I feel weird having eggs and toast, while everyone else is having hamburgers and fries. Since I don't have anything to do now, can I practice with you?"

"Just pick up a bow."

I picked up a small lightweight wooden bow. I loaded it with a bronze tipped arrow and positioned myself along the shooting range. I drew back the bow slowly and aimed for the eye of a picture of a Minotaur in full battle gear. I let the arrow fly. And with a loud THUD! The arrow lodged itself under its armpit. Right in between two pieces of armor, making the shot look way better than it actually was. Chiron was watching me, and he looked amazed.

I turned to him and said embarrassingly, "I was actually aiming for the Minotaur's eye."

Chiron chuckled. We continued practicing until Annabeth came to us and asked us to quickly come to the common room.


End file.
